


The Pyramid Spirit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. King Kooh attempts to cheer his brother up after the death of the latter's wife.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj frowned and rested on his bed. *I remember being with my sick wife during her final moments alive. Perhaps I will eventually be with her in spirit* he thought. He sat up after King Kooh and Eems appeared.

‘’Brother, you should wander the pyramid for some time. Think about something else,’’ King Kooh said.

Repsaj was thoughtful before he smiled and nodded. He stood and walked out of his chamber. He wandered for what seemed like hours. 

Repsaj gasped as Ailicec’s spirit wandered. He embraced her. He smiled and sobbed. *You found me.*

Ailicec vanished.

Repsaj wandered and sobbed.

 

The End


End file.
